<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красно-белая Шапочка by Johanna_d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329001">Красно-белая Шапочка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d'>Johanna_d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winnetou - Karl May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Book: Black Mustang, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ, канон - "Черный Мустанг", флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Олд Шаттерхенд восполняет пробелы в воспитании Ик Сенанды</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красно-белая Шапочка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Олд Шаттерхенд вспомнил детские сказки. Эльфы, загадочные найденыши, зачарованные путники... Человек, спящий под деревом на траве, вполне мог сойти за одно из таких таинственных существ,тем более, что отчасти принадлежал к тому народу, который был неразрывно связан с дикой природой этого края. Только Олд Шаттерхенд, глядя на его безмятежное смуглое лицо, обрамленное густыми чёрными волосами, не испытывал ничего похожего на то восхищение, какое вызывали у него в детстве волшебные истории. </p><p>Виннету тоже разглядывал спящего, и его бровь иронически ползла вверх. Он еще лучше Шаттерхенда понимал, что за дивная сказочка здесь разыгрывается. Индеец, крепко спящий посреди долины возле лагеря золотоискателей. Ладно, пусть даже наполовину индеец. Прямо там, где должен пройти отряд. Как говорят бледнолицые, какая прелесть. </p><p>— Что, что там? — зашептал Фрэнк Хоббл, пытаясь выглянуть из-за плеча Шаттерхенда. </p><p>— Тсс! — Тот оглянулся и поднёс палец к губам. — Не будите малютку. Постойте-ка здесь. Виннету… </p><p>Он кивнул своему другу, и оба, бесшумно ступая по траве, двинулись вперёд. Хоббл, Дроль и оба Тимпе остались на месте, в недоумении переглядываясь. </p><p>Подойдя к спящему, Олд Шаттерхенд сокрушенно покачал головой, а Виннету невольно улыбнулся. Сказочка стала уж совсем чудесной: на поясе у индейца висел неплотно завязанный мешочек, в котором мягко и заманчиво поблескивало золото. Клюнуть на такую откровенную наживку мог только полный глупец. Беда заключалась в том, что при виде мерцающих камешков большинство людей именно в законченных дураков и превращалось. </p><p>Олд Шаттерхенд коротко двинул спящему ногой под ребра. Тот вскочил, всем видом изображая изумление, которое очень быстро стало искренним. </p><p>— Вы? — пробормотал он, делая шаг назад и натыкаясь на Виннету, предусмотрительно зашедшего с тыла. </p><p>— Я понимаю, что ты ждал кое-кого другого, Ик Сенанда, — вежливо сказал Олд Шаттерхенд. — Так получилось, что мы немного обогнали отряд, стоявший лагерем недалеко отсюда. Какое совпадение: ты вздремнул именно на той дороге, по которой они должны проехать. </p><p>— Какой отряд? Какой лагерь? Я просто…</p><p>Олд Шаттерхенд поднял руки.</p><p>— Погоди, погоди. Я уже знаю, как ты умеешь плести байки. Я их от тебя наслушался столько, что считаю своим долгом отплатить той же монетой. Тебе в детстве рассказывали сказки?</p><p>— Что? — растерянно переспросил Ик Сенанда, озираясь по сторонам в поисках лазейки для бегства. Увы, вокруг него смыкалось кольцо: к ним медленно приближались двое долговязых Тимпе, Тетка Дроль и Хоббл, радостно потирающий руки. </p><p>— Боюсь, твой бледнолицый отец не успел тебе рассказать одну из тех сказок, которые очень любят дети в Европе. Так вот, была на свете одна малютка, которую все звали Красная Шапочка… Ну как, ты не слышал?</p><p>— Не знаю я никакой Красной Шапочки!</p><p>— Я так и думал, — кивнул Олд Шаттерхенд. — В нашем случае Шапочка получается наполовину красная, наполовину белая. Однажды у нее заболела бабушка. У нас это дедушка. А жил этот дедушка на другом краю леса. Или, скажем, долины. И вот Красно-белая Шапочка взяла корзинку пирожков… — Он выразительно посмотрел на мешочек, и Ик Сенанда прикрыл его ладонью. — Ну, или мешок пирожков. И отправилась она к дедушке. И вдруг дорогу ей заступил серый волк.</p><p>Издалека донеслось позвякиванье упряжи. Олд Шаттерхенд мельком оглянулся через плечо. В их сторону двигался конный отряд: человек тридцать.</p><p>— Чтобы совсем тебя не заболтать, перехожу сразу к сути. Волк выпытал у доверчивой Красно-белой Шапочки, кому она несет пирожки, побежал вперед, забрался в домик и съел дедушку. А когда пришла Шапочка, съел и ее. Знаешь эту историю?</p><p>— Ничего я не знаю, — процедил Ик Сенанда, неотрывно глядя на приближающихся всадников. </p><p>Седовласый человек, ехавший во главе отряда, уже заметил странную компанию возле дерева. Его рука опустилась на приклад ружья, лежащего перед ним на седле. По примеру предводителя за оружием потянулись и остальные всадники.</p><p>— А по-моему, знаешь, и очень хорошо. Ты ведь эту комедию собирался разыграть перед вон теми людьми? </p><p>Отряд был уже близко. Всадники, похоже, решили не выпускать встреченных людей из виду, но и разговор заводить не спешили. Они медленно ехали мимо, с сомнением косясь на Олд Шаттерхенда, Фрэнка, Дроля и обоих Тимпе, и с откровенной неприязнью — на Виннету и Ик Сенанду.</p><p>— Завяжи-ка мешок, Красно-белая Шапочка, а то как бы беды не вышло, — вполголоса посоветовал Олд Шаттерхенд, и Ик Сенанда машинально сделал, что было сказано. </p><p>— Кончилось все благополучно, — спокойно продолжил Олд Шаттерхенд. — Пришли охотники… — Он с легким поклоном приподнял воображаемую шляпу. — Зарубили волка и вытащили из него слегка пожеванных дедушку и Красно-белую Шапочку. </p><p>Он умолк и оглянулся на всадников. Те продолжали свой путь, удостоверившись, что пестрая компания занята своими делами и не проявляет интереса к их персонам. Только замыкающие время от времени оглядывались, не выпуская ружей из рук. </p><p>У Ик Сенанды вырвался невольный вздох. </p><p>— Увы, мой юный друг, твоя затея не удалась. И все-таки, куда… Хоббл, что ты делаешь?</p><p>Хоббл, обойдя со всех сторон и придирчиво оглядев раскидистый куст, выломал длинный прут и теперь приближался, выразительно помахивая им в воздухе. </p><p>— Ты мне кое-что обещал, — напомнил он. — Что при следующей встрече с этим молодым человеком я осуществлю свой план.</p><p>Ик Сенанда посмотрел на него с тревогой.</p><p>— И я с нетерпением ждал этого момента, — продолжал Хоббл. — Я жаждал его всей душой, как поэт, придумавший вдохновенные строки, ждет встречи с чернилами, пером и бумагой. Потому что такой дивный творческий план заиграет в полную силу лишь тогда, когда будет воплощен в действительность.</p><p>— Куда ты должен был их заманить? — будто перестав обращать внимание на Хоббла, спросил Олд Шаттерхенд. </p><p>— Никуда я… Не смей ко мне подходить!</p><p>— Шаттерхенд, дружище, будь любезен, подержи его, а я пока сниму со своего орудия кору, чтобы искусство явилось пред нами в чистом виде, — попросил Хоббл, деловито отдирая от прута листья, пока кузены Тимпе давились хохотом.</p><p>— Только попробуй! </p><p>— Куда ты должен был их заманить? — мягко, но настойчиво повторил Олд Шаттерхенд.</p><p>— В Эстрехо де Куарцо. Скажи, чтобы он не вздумал ко мне подходить!..</p><p>Ик Сенанда подался назад, инстинктивно прижимаясь к Виннету для защиты собственного тыла. Как ни странно, солидарность перевесила жажду справедливости: Виннету бросил короткий взгляд на Олд Шаттерхенда, и тот кивнул.</p><p>— Хоббл, будь добр, выкинь эту палочку.</p><p>— Как — выкинь? — вскричал тот, прижимая прут к груди обеими руками. — Ты подрезал крылья полету моего замысла!</p><p>— О нет, напротив. Я уверен, что ты, как человек, способный видеть суть вещей, будешь придерживаться смысла своего плана, а не одного лишь способа его претворения в жизнь.</p><p>— О чем это ты? — подозрительно спросил Хоббл.</p><p>— Если помнишь, в Фирвуд-Кэмпе ты собирался восполнить пробелы в воспитании этого молодого человека, осуществив то, чего не сделал его отец. А мы только что выяснили, что ему в детстве не рассказывали такие важные сказки. </p><p>— О господи! — всхлипывая от смеха, Хаз Тимпе ткнулся в плечо Каза.</p><p>— Ну знаете! — возмущенно воскликнул Хоббл.</p><p>Прут он все-таки отбросил, но гневно скрестил руки на груди и отошел на пару шагов, всем своим видом изображая обиду.</p><p>— Так вот, — невозмутимо продолжал Олд Шаттерхенд, снова поворачиваясь к Ик Сенанде. — На случай, если ты не заметил: волк здесь был не один. Их собралось штук тридцать. И с большой вероятностью охотникам не удалось бы спасти ни Красно-белую Шапочку, ни его дедушку. Поэтому давай считать, что мы подоспели заранее.</p><p>Он похлопал Ик Сенанду по плечу.</p><p>— Беги обратно к дедушке, Красно-белая Шапочка, и верни ему пирожки, пока об них никто не обломал зубы. Ну а мы на всякий случай прогуляемся следом за волками да проследим, чтобы они ненароком не свернули куда не надо.</p><p>Ик Сенанда смерил его выразительным взглядом, развернулся и зашагал прочь.</p><p>— Эй! — встрепенулся Каз Тимпе. — Ты что, его так отпустишь?</p><p>— А почему нет? Он ничего не успел натворить.</p><p>— Да мы еще за прошлый раз не рассчитались!</p><p>— Не все сразу, хорошо? — спросил Олд Шаттерхенд. — У молодого человека столько фантазии и энергии, что он вполне может дать нам новый повод для более строгих нравоучений. А пока идемте-ка, не стоит терять время. Нам еще волков охранять.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>